


Magma Squadron Issue 1: When The Empire Fell.

by Shining_Chi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25140442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shining_Chi/pseuds/Shining_Chi
Summary: A fan story about a lone Stormtrooper Pilot Captain whom survived the explosion of the Death Star and is now on his own as the empire crumbles and the rebellion celebrates their successful defeat of Emperor Palpatine. Where will he go and what will he do, his occupation outdated and existence hated by most of the galaxy. Will he find out the fate of his squadron? Find out or don't.
Kudos: 4





	1. [Prologue: A Crash Landing on Endor]

Alarms blaring, a red light flashing on and off as a large explosion is seen in the background. A Stormtrooper Pilot desperately trying to maintain control of his Tie Fighter until finally.

CRASH

The glass of the cockpit is shattered by blaster fire as the Trooper Pilot steps out and splashes onto the muddy ground on the forest moon of Endor. He throws off his helmet and takes a deep breath trying to relax himself from the near death experience he had just been through. The Death Star was no more and he was sure Lord Vader and Emperor Palpatine had both fallen as well. He fell to his knees staining the pristine white armor with orange stripes and accents, which he had meticulously polished mere hours before all hell broke loose. He held out some hope as he lifted up his mud stained helmet and put it back on, activating the comms system. "This is Captain ST-4253 of the Magma Squadron calling out to any Imperial still out there." A static was all the Trooper got in return. He looked around seeing the wreckage of his Tie Fighter and trees all around him as far as the eye can see. One more try on the comms. He cleared his throat "Attention Magma Squadron. This is Captain Duplo. Does anyone Read me?" More static. "Dammit..." He let out a sigh and Grabbed his E-11 Blaster Rifle and he decided it was best to go exploring into the dark forest moon.


	2. Exploration of The Forest Moon And an Unwanted Encounter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A focused chapter of exploration while Captain Duplo figures out his situation. Will he run into the locals or maybe even some left over rebels? He might even discover what happened to the rest of his Squadron. Find out, right now.

(All rights and properties reserved to Disney)

Many blaster shots rang out as Captain Duplo got tired of dealing with the many branches and shrubs he had to deal with while exploring the forest.

Sizzle Sizzle

The branches and growth made a satisfying sound as they burned from the heat of the blaster rounds. Aside from the noises of nature there was silence. Silence only broken by the snapping of twigs as Duplo made his way through the forest. "I'm tired of this moon already.." The Captain said angrily. He kept going for what seemed like hours. It had gotten dark and he was forced to use the flashlight attached to his blaster if he wanted to see anything at all. As he was traversing the dark, he heard a twig break which wasn't uncommon. However it did not come from The Captain, He turned quickly and opened fire not caring slightly for whether or not this thing that was trailing him may or may not have been friendly. A thud was heard and he cautiously approached the small figure laying before him filled with searing holes made by his blaster. He recognized this thing as an Ewok. He blasted it again and again as he didn't wish to take any chances. "Damn filthy creature." He mumbled and kicked the thing. 

A sudden flash of an object.

Duplo looked down at his shoulder and the pain sunk in. He had been shot, not by a blaster but by a bow. an arrow stuck out of his shoulder and blood stained his armor further. He grunted in pain and dashed behind a tree as a barrage of arrows and various sharp rocks we thrown and shot at him from the darkness. The thunks of the objects were loud as they hit the tree he was hiding behind. He fired blindly into the darkness sure that any moment now he'd be surrounded by what he was sure is more Ewoks ready to avenge their fallen ally and friend. He fired for minutes on end, not stopping at all as blood from the small creatures sprayed all around. But soon his blaster overheated and he was staring down dozens of Ewoks aiming their bows and spears at the Imperial Pilot. "Shi-" His vision went black....

The Captain opened his eyes and his vision was blurry, but he knew one thing for sure. He was upside down. He looked at his shoulder which felt fine and the armor had been mended or maybe even replaced, he didn't know. He then went for his DC-17 Hand Blaster, however along with his helmet and rifle it was on a shelf against a wall. He closed his eyes remembering the days spent with his squad as they joked around and bantered before a mission, then he felt pain. Reopening them, he was now on the ground. It seems the rope had snapped from tension. "Damn thing must be really old.." He rubbed his head and retrieved his weaponry and helmet. Seeing himself in the mirror and the large scar on his cheek under his bright green eyes. He grumbled and donned his helmet, it was time for chaos and carnage. He noticed another rack which held multiple spears, he grabbed one and swiftly snapped it in two creating a small sharp spear he would utilize shortly. He stealthily left the hut to find out he was in a large colony of what seemed to be tree-houses,he also noticed he had been out for the entire night. He saw from across the tree tops there seemed to be a fire and he swear he heard upbeat music. He groaned and crouched about, noticing what seemed to be a trio of blue transparent people who were also attending the celebration. One looked his direction but Duplo took cover and was unsure if the figure saw him. He decided it was time to go and he snuck out of the trees, slicing the throats of any ewoks who were unfortunate enough to cross paths with him.

Once safely out of harms way he had stumbled across a pond, sitting next to it. He took his helmet off and splashed water into his face, catching a glimpse of himself once again in the pond's reflection. He closed his eyes once more and he found himself in the hangar of a Star Destroyer. "Captain..! Hey Captain!" a familiar voice was shouting at him. Duplo shook his head and was looking at a slender Pilot who's armor was more orange than white with many tally marks on the shoulders and helmet. "You zoned out pretty hard there Captain. You okay?" It was Jackson known by The Empire as ST-4384 "Yeah, I'm fine. Just out of it today." The Captain responded with a firm head shake. "Well Come on Cap, we gotta debrief." Jackson said waving at Duplo to follow him as he walked away. "Yeah. I'll be right there." Duplo said starting to walk but awaking with a start back in the forest. "Jackson..." He muttered before getting up and kicking the water to distort the image of himself in it. He put his helmet back on and prepared his blaster. This time, He'd be ready for any attack. 

{End of Chapter 1}


	3. A Shadow of One's Former Self

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (All rights reserved to Disney and Lucasfilms. Thank you, enjoy)
> 
> Our beloved antagonist traverses the forest hoping he doesn't run into anymore Ewoks, as well as maybe finding a way of the god forsaken moon he found himself on. What more could he possibly find here, either about himself or the planet he's on. Find out now.

The Captain grumbled. He wasn't happy, he wasn't angry. He just didn't know how to feel, it had been many hours since Duplo had begun to flash back to his old days of The Empire and it showed no signs of stopping. He was overflowing with emotions but it never showed.

It had become exceedingly hard to breathe in his helmet. Though he didn't dare take it off anymore than he already did, it made him feel as if emotions didn't matter. No one could judge him if they never saw his face, he was just an Imperial shell. He walked tactically through the forest, never for a second putting his gun down or letting himself relax. A few creatures had fallen prey to the trigger happy soldier but nothing and no-one substantial. He walked for what felt like hours but in reality it wasn't long. To him it felt as he had been making no progress in this endless forest. 

CREAK... CRASH!!

Loud noises emanated from the forest. They sounded metallic, from objects very large as-well. He rushed towards it, hope and a burning passion as well as loyalty resonated deep down in the black chasm that was his soul. There it was, a sight that filled him with both hope and despair. An Empire base, pristine but forgotten and abandoned. He approached the structure with caution but also with a sense of purpose. The door didn't open at first, it creaked and the metal groaned. Quite obviously due to lack of power and maintenance. Duplo struggled against the hard steel of the door, but with a final creak. The door opened. The Captain turned on his blaster flashlight as he began exploring. This place was full of horrific sights, bodies, blood, and armor. The place was devoid of life and the large stock of weapons The Empire usually kept, was nowhere to be found. This was an unwelcome sight indeed, not only was The Empire he was loyal to robbed, but who knows what hands those blasters and equipment have fallen into. He continued searching finding, more armor and corpses, he wondered what had happened here and if the Ewoks or Rebels were truly responsible for the massacre before him. He put a hand on his head as he pressed on, though he soon found his vision becoming blurry once more and he fell losing his vision. He then woke up, once again on the DeathStar hearing a voice he knew called out to him.

"Yo Capitao! You okay? We're about ready to depart." Duplo looked up to see not a helmet but a familiar face, it was one of his brothers from before. Someone he had fought side by side during the old war... Back then he was only know as CT-7777 although his friends and squad-mates called him Lucky most times, he was now just ST-7777 as he had been allowed to keep his digits. His face was bland, just like his brothers, a carbon copy of a renown bounty hunter. They had aged a lot since their time together on the front-lines but they kept in shape due to The Empire's very strict training regiments at the time. He had marked tallies on his helmet for all the battles he was in during The Clone Wars. We called him Lucky not because of his quadruple 7's alone but because his tally marks seemed to form a clover on his helmet, he was very recognizable in a sea of millions of his brothers. The Captain finally responded to him.

"Huh? Yeah I'm good, we've been training for this after-all" The Captain said, nodding his head to his squad-mate. Lucky gave him this look of concern or maybe disdain?  
"Capitao? It's strange, we've been squad-mates for so long, yet I've noticed that you hardly take off your helmet. I mean yeah your face is the same as mine but it makes you feel less... Human?" He quickly shrugged it off "Anyways cmon, It's time for the defense. Today the second DeathStar will prove its superiority against the entire rebel fleet!" Lucky pumped his fist into the air and donned his Trooper helmet. It had replaced the old tally marks with a new decal of a four-leafed clover. To everyone else, even Duplo he was still the same old Lucky. Duplo headed to his fighter and got in, turning his coms system on and preparing for take off. Alarms blared as the rebel fleet approached and all forces were being sent out to face them. So off the Magma Squadron went, engaging in an almost instantaneous fire fight. Fighters went down on both sides, however the Magma Squadron held tight as a perimeter defense and offense to the planet killer. That's when It started to all come crashing down. Many bombers and a discus shaped ship approached and began a full assault on the front and inner workings of the DeathStar. Duplo and Jackson did their best to take out most of the bombers, while Lucky and the remainder of the Magma Squadron took the fight to the inside of the station. Then for Duplo, it all went blank. He heard an explosion and alarms before finally crashing onto the surface of Endor. 

The Captain regained his composure back in the base on the moon. He was on the floor and worried about if he was spotted, however if anything he blended right in with the hundreds of Imperial corpses littering the inside of this base. He stood up and brushed himself off, he grabbed his gun and moved on before being stopped. Stopped by the very known sound of a blaster rifle preparing to fire. 

,

>End Chapter<


	4. This is The Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still trapped on the moon, now forced to help another being escape themselves. Duplo finds himself in many tough decisions. Will he bide his time and wait for a chance to betray his impromptu ally or will he bite the bullet for this new friend. Find out now.

The unforgettable sound of a bounty hunter's rifle charges up as the figure speaks.   
"Now stand up... Turn around slowly and drop your weapon..." The voice from behind Duplo said in a metallic yet human voice. 

"..." Duplo turned around slowly to see none other than the unforgettable shine of Beskar. He fired his weapon and the assailant dodged and moved in, taking out a metal staff and knocking the helmet right off Duplo's head. He ducked and the assailant tripped the Trooper and used a sword known to a certain religion to keep The Captain on the floor.   
"Where are the Imperial weapons you peon." The attacker said, Duplo looked up too see the short frame of a female Mandalorian with unforgettable black armor and helmet with pink and purple stripes on her helmet. "Where are they!" The Mando began to raise her voice, though she wasn't angry. She continued pressing The Captain for information until a shot rang out and bounced off her beskar armor. She ducked behind a wall and Duplo rolled out of sight. In walked a rebel group blasters trained on the Mando and Captain. Captain fired a shot and all hell broke loose, rebels started firing and the Mando worked to take them out while simultaneously firing shots at Duplo. 

Bodies hit the floor and more rebels showed up, It was a massacre. Blaster shots flew everywhere, Mando was unphased and she took out dozens of rebel soldiers. A rebel had gotten behind her with a sharp piece shrapnel. Duplo put a stop to this with a swift blaster shot to the head. He had saved her from being stabbed in the back, he wasn't sure why he did what he did but he felt as if "The enemy of my enemy is my friend." He followed behind her, oddly enjoying the rebel bodies added to piles of imperial friends. He felt satisfaction, and some gratitude though as he lifted his helmet back on all emotion he felt disappeared. The rebels outside had been vanquished though more were on the way. Duplo turned the tables and aimed down the Mandalorian, she turned and put her staff away "50%" she said. "We find the cache of imperial equipment, we split it. 50%" The Captain nodded curtly and Mando had begun cleaning her armor of the blood and mud it was now covered in, though Duplo didn't see the point as her armor was pitch black. "Let's go." she said and saddled a pink, black, and purple speeder. Obviously the one she brought here, still suspicious of how fast the bounty hunter was willing to work with him Duplo cautiously got on the speeder with her and off they went. 

"Any ideas on who the thieves were?" Mando stated. "How about you give me a name first and then we'll discuss." Duplo sneered though it couldn't be seen. "Names aren't important trooper, but you may call me Ay." Captain nodded "My given name is Duplo, as for the perpetrators I'd assume the rebels as they had no reason to come back to a place they had already secured unless to collect something. They may have been there before either you or I." Ay simply nodded as they sped through the trees, something was off though. There was a dark presence though neither Mando nor Trooper could detect such a thing. Not long of speeder travel they stop and hide in the bushes, Mando points ahead to a rebel convoy and there in the center of the speeder surrounded convoy was an F-5 Troop Transport. "That's likely the target." Duplo mentioned and Ay nodded. Off she went without a single word diving and grappling onto the troop transport, Duplo sighed and got on the speeder before going after the convoy. Rebels had noticed bounty hunter and began shooting at her, most unaware that a Trooper is slowly taking out the speeder defense of the convoy. Ay had gotten to the top of the Troop Transport and after dispatching to rebels who dared face her on top, she began to use her flamethrower to decrease the vitality of the steel vehicle. She kicked at the now weakened roof until it craved in and in she went, screams and blaster fire were heard from inside. The transport came to a halt and the back door swung open "The stuff's in here, you drive and I'll lead" Ay said as the two swapped places. They go off and The Mandalorian lead the transport to a subtle hidden pitch black Lancer Class Pursuit Craft, The two unloaded the weapons and equipment from the transport then onto The Lancer. "Now we get to take it to Nevarro and split the re-" Before the bounty hunter could finish, she was cut off by a flash of bright red light and her speeder is sliced in half. The two gasp and infront of them stood a mysterious figure and the unmistakable glow of a red blade.

>End Chapter<


	5. The Warrior's Ultimatum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (All Rights reserved to Disney.)  
> -Short Chapter-  
> Clashing of blades, warriors do battle with sabers of light and sabers of metal. Two warriors clash, will it end in bloodshed? Or perhaps maybe an ally or enemy. Find out now.

"Bow down insolent mongrels!" The figure raised his hand and used the force two beings before him down to their knees.

"Sir Domu!" Captain looked up to see the person before him, a black cloak with a black beskar spartan esque helmet, eyes glowing red. He released the force powers and gazed down upon the trooper. "Ah, Captain Duplo. It's been quite a while hasn't it?" He reached his hand out to help the captain up but blood splattered on the ground as a blade struck Domu's arm. The Mando had drawn her sword and slashed at the figure. "Bastard.. I know that blade, the blade of the Sith. You will fall!" She spoke with nothing but malice in her voice. Duplo was in the middle of the two as Ay readied her blade and Domu ignited his dual spinning saber. Duplo was knocked away by the force and the two struck, blocking each strike from each other with deadly precision. Hours seemed to pass as the two traded strikes and dealt no damage to each other. The battle raged on, Domu flipping over the Mando and striking her back. He was proud of his thought defeat of her but the battle was decided by one strike and it was not his. The Mando struck and the red blade surged as the second blade on the saber has been sliced clean off. Ay took the sith down to his knees and he responded by resting his remaining blade against her neck. This was truly a draw of the highest caliber. Duplo finally coming to his senses rushed over to them and separated the two of them. "Alright that's enough, definitely a stalemate." Duplo stated.  
The Sith and Mando stared at each other, the helmets covering up all the hatred they felt for each other. "You fight well sith, what is your role." Ay asked. "I was tasked with eradicating any and all remaining Jedi when the empire first reigned supreme. I was an Inquisitor." Domu stated in response. "But that doesn't explain how you know this trooper, inquisitors don't work often with foot soldiers." Ay said curtly as she stood down. "Ah yes... that. I served with Duplo back in the clone wars. He was a loyal soldier back then as he is now." Those words. That damned cursed war. 

Duplo was gone again. back in his memories where he awakened on Rishi Moon. He was back in his clone attire. His shoulder was tapped and there was Lucky, his squad-mate. "Hey you awake Duplo?" He asked "Yeah..." Duplo got up to see a bunch of Republic transport ships inbound for the moon. "They sent in our squad as-well as Commander Domu and his squad to recon the base we lost contact with." Lucky explained. The two went over to the landing transport ships, they greeted the Jedi clad in a gold and silver spartan variant of the clone trooper armor. Domu's eyes shone bright blue from what Duplo could recall in his memories. He had never see the face of the towering Jedi or Sith, it was almost like he had preferred himself before the empire rose and he lost all confidence in his mind and gave up showing his emotions. "Are you alright soldier?" Domu stated, his voice not sounding natural from within his helmet. The clone nodded "The base is this way general." Duplo stated, him and Lucky leading General Domu to the base, droid chassis litter the destroyed base. The recon was fairly anticlimactic, there were more droids and a few clone bodies and that was it. The explosion had rendered the base pretty much un-salvageable. The entire time Duplo felt uneasy when he looked at the General, it was like a hidden dark evil lurking beneath, however he ignored it and soon they were getting on the extraction transports. Lucky and Duplo said their farewells to Domu and went on back to their posts. 

"I suggest a truce!" A female voice exclaimed. 

Duplo came back into reality and Ay was talking with Domu. "We work together until we grow and can have another fair rematch." She said. Domu nodded curtly and he went into a ship, leaving behind the cut off piece of his saber as a way of leaving behind his failure. Ay waved for Duplo to come into the ship and he entered with her. They prepared for take-off and finally, they had left the forest moon prison that was home to the devastating loss of the empire. They entered space, and a very loud alarm blared from out of nowhere. 

>End of Chapter<


End file.
